dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Annual Vol 1 10
Villains: * Bizarro III * Black Adam * Darkseid * Doomsday * Kalibak * Kryptonite Man (K. Russell Abernathy) * Metallo (John Corben) * Mister Mxyzptlk * Mongal * Silver Banshee * Solomon Grundy * Titano Other Characters: * None Locations: * Unnamed jungle Items: * Kryptonite Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Superman Supporting Characters: * Jonathan Kent * Lana Lang * Martha Kent * Pete Ross Villains: * None Other Characters: * Mon-El Locations: * Phantom Zone * Smallville :*Kent Farm Items: * Phantom Zone Projector Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Thanagarians Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Bizarros Other Characters: * None Locations: * Htrae Items: * None Vehicles: * Thanagarian Warships | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jor-El Supporting Characters: * Lara Villains: * General Zod * Non * Ursa Other Characters: * Kryptonians * Krypto * Superman Locations: * Krypton * Phantom Zone * Rao Items: * Phantom Zone Projector * Sunstone Vehicles: * Superman's rocket ship | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * None Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Bizarro III * Brainiac * General Zod * Lex Luthor * Metallo (John Corben) * Mister Mxyzptlk * Non * Parasite (Rudy Jones) * Toyman (Winslow Schott) * Ursa Other Characters: * None Locations: * None Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lex Luthor Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * Superman Villains: * Bizarro III * Metallo (John Corben) Other Characters: * None Locations: * Metropolis :*Daily Planet :*Lex Luthor's laboratory Items: * Green Kryptonite * Blue Kryptonite * Red Kryptonite * Yellow Kryptonite Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Bizarro III (New Earth) | Cast2 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast3 = Vril Dox I (New Earth) | Cast4 = Uxas (New Earth) | Cast5 = Doomsday (New Earth) | Cast6 = Dru-Zod (New Earth) | Cast7 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast8 = Jonathan Kent (New Earth) | Cast9 = Jor-El (New Earth) | Cast10 = Kalibak (New Earth) | Cast12 = Krypto (New Earth) | Cast13 = Lana Lang (New Earth) | Cast14 = Lara Lor-Van (New Earth) | Cast15 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast16 = Martha Kent (New Earth) | Cast17 = John Corben (New Earth) | Cast18 = Mister Mxyzptlk (New Earth) | Cast19 = Lar Gand (New Earth) | Cast20 = Mongal (New Earth) | Cast21 = Non (New Earth) | Cast22 = Rudolph Jones (New Earth) | Cast23 = Perry White (New Earth) | Cast24 = Peter Ross (New Earth) | Cast25 = Siobhan McDougal (New Earth) | Cast26 = Cyrus Gold (New Earth) | Cast27 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast28 = Titano (New Earth) | Cast29 = Winslow Schott (New Earth) | Cast30 = Ursa (New Earth) | Cast31 = K. Russell Abernathy (New Earth) | Location1 = Daily Planet | Location2 = Fortress of Solitude (New Earth) | Location3 = Htrae | Location4 = Kandor (New Earth) | Location5 = Krypton (New Earth) | Location6 = Metropolis | Location7 = New Troy | Location8 = Phantom Zone | Location9 = Rao | Location10 = Kansas | Location11 = Smallville | Location12 = Kent Farm | Item1 = Kryptonian Warsuit | Item2 = Kryptonite | Item3 = Phantom Zone Projector | Item4 = Sunstone | Vehicle1 = Supermobile | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on February 7th, 2007. * This issue was released after ''Action Comics'' #845. * This issue includes a two-page spread revealing the interior layout of the Fortress of Solitude entitled "Secrets of the Fortress of Solitude". It includes cameo appearances by Superman and Krypto as well landmark items such as the bottled city of Kandor, a Kryptonian Warsuit, a Phantom Zone Projector, Sunstone crystals and the Supermobile. * The story of Mon-El as presented in this issue follows the tradition of the original Pre-Crisis Mon-El. This version of Mon-El chronologically appears next in ''Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #23. * "The Criminals of Krypton" is an interlude to the "Last Son" storyline that begins in ''Action Comics'' #844 and continues in following issues of that title. * The Bizarros and the planet Htrae appear next in ''Action Comics'' #855. | Trivia = * This issue is the first Annual edition for the series since 1997. * This issue foreshadows the coming of the Superman Revenge Squad. * Stylistically, this issue is reminiscent of the double-sized specials commonly published during the Silver Age era. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman/Batman | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Bizarro appearances list * Bizarro quotes page * General Zod image gallery * General Zod appearances list * General Zod quotes page * Lex Luthor image gallery * Lex Luthor appearances list * Non appearances list * Ursa appearances list | Links = * Action Comics article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Supermanica * Superman article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Superman article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Superman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Annuals